


Romance during a War?

by lightwarrior767, rundmc1026



Category: Fifth Harmony (Band), The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-11 08:47:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3321221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightwarrior767/pseuds/lightwarrior767, https://archiveofourown.org/users/rundmc1026/pseuds/rundmc1026
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A story based off the TV show the 100, where Camila and Lauren are in the world alongside Clarke and Lexa. This is around the time where they are breaking their people out of Mount Weather and how are they going to do it? Thanks to Camila who lives in the compound. I hope you all enjoy! There will also be a hints of Indra/Octavia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Camila

Glaring white lights shined down to Camila’s sleeping form, causing her to stir. Another day, same routine, same place, home Camila supposed. Camila slowly sat up with her legs in a crisscross position and stretched her arms out in front of her until her back lightly popped. Camila sighed in relief and smiled looking sleepily around her room. Well, her shared room. In Mount Weather, no one had their own rooms. Everyone either slept with a roommate they chose, or with their families, but since Camila was 17 she could happily live away from her parents and with her best friend Maya. Camila turned to her right looking for her friend but found that her bed was pristine, like Maya had never slept there that night. Camila shrugged, probably off with that new boyfriend of hers and his friends. Whatever, I have work today anyway. Camila rolled her neck and stretched her legs before climbing out of her bed and looking around her room. It looked like all the others in Mount Weather. White walls, blinding overhead lighting, black carpet, two white beds with light blue sheets on either side of the room, a vanity between the two beds, a dresser at the foot of each and a painting on the wall the beds faced. This painting Camila remembered had once been called the Mona Lisa, and had been extremely popular. People had flocked from all around the world just to have a glimpse of this painting, but to Camila it was just creepy. The girl’s eyes seemed to follow her everywhere, like she was always being watched wherever she went in the room.

 

Alright what to wear today… Camila opened the dresser at the foot of her bed and pulled out her favorite dress. It was white with red roses as a pattern, dancing all along the cloth with their bright green leaves as arms, beckoning the others to follow. Camila smiled and took off her bright pink pajamas and folded them neatly, placing them behind her pillow, before pulling the dress over her head. Camila moved over to the mirror on Maya’s side of the room and looked at how her hair looked that day. Figures, its going to be difficult today, again. Camila sighed, walked over to the vanity and pulled open the top drawer. She pulled out her hairbrush and looked up at the cracked mirror before her. It had been broken, like many of the other mirrors, during the time the furniture was first moved to Mount Weather all those years ago. Camila walked back over to the still intact mirror by Maya’s bed and threw her head over, brushing it up and putting it in a neat bun atop her head. Camila then made her bed, pulled on her white and pink converse and checked the mirror one last time. Camila smiled and walked out the door, heading toward her job. 

♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫

“Hey Camila! How did you sleep?” Camila slowly walked into the cafe she worked at and smiled at her coworker. 

“Hey Dinah! Yeah I slept great. How about you?” Camila walked into the back room of the small cafe and grabbed her pen and writing bad that she used to take down orders. Yes, even though Mount Weather is small they all still need their food.  
Dinah shrugged and said “Same as usual I guess. Hey can you go over to the door and turn the sign to open? I forgot to do it.”

Camila nodded and skipped over to the door, turning the sign to open before turning around to look at the room she worked in. It was about twice the size of her bedroom with mismatched tables and chairs for people to sit at. There was a window at the end where Camila and Dinah could call the order to the cook, who would make the coffees, teas and small snacks the different customers desired. It was small and not very much, but it was a place that everyone that lived at Mount Weather liked to go to during their day to simply relax and talk. Plus at night different people would sing as entertainment. That was Camila’s favorite part about working there, she could sing when she desired it. Now did Camila and Dinah get paid when they work there? No, but everyone that lived at Mount Weather were required to get some sort of job and since no one paid for what they ordered anyway, it did not really matter. 

After a few minutes of Dinah and Camila talking, customers slowly began to trickle in. As usual, everyone was pleasant and ordered the same things as they always did. For the next eight hours Camila would go from working hard as a waitress to sitting boredly during the random lulls during the day. Finally at around six o’clock people, finished with working for the day, were coming in to listen to whomever decided to sing that night. Camila looked over at Dinah and silently begged her to cover her tables for her so that she could sing. Dinah sighed dramatically shaking her head at Camila with a smile and made a shooing motion at her, motioning for her to go on the stage. Camila smiled and ran into the back room where she kept her guitar and grabbed it, along with a stool she kept on hand. Then Camila ran back into the diner and set herself up in the front of the room.

“Hey everyone! It’s me, Camila again, and I want to sing you my newest song. I’ve been working on it all week so I hope you all like it!” Everyone in the diner quieted to silence as Camila situated herself on the stool and balanced her guitar on her knee. 

Finally Camila began to strum out the first few chords and everyone watched as she transformed into another version of herself, a sadder version that was somehow more beautiful than she had been moments ago. More alone. Then her mouth opened at the words poured from her lips causing tears to come to those that knew her best’s eyes. 

“I walk a lonely road  
The only one that I have ever known  
Don't know where it goes  
But it's home to me and I walk alone  
I walk this empty street  
On the Boulevard of broken dreams  
Where the city sleeps  
And I'm the only one and I walk alone  
I walk alone  
I walk alone  
I walk alone  
I walk a.....  
My shadow's only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
Till then I walk alone  
Ah-ah, ah-ah, ah-ah, aah-ah  
Ah-ah, ah-ah, ah-ah  
I'm walking down the line  
That divides me somewhere in my mind  
On the border line of the edge  
And where I walk alone  
Read between the lines  
What's fucked up and everything's all right  
Check my vital signs to know I'm still alive  
And I walk alone  
I walk alone  
I walk alone  
I walk alone  
I walk a...  
My shadow's only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
Till then I walk alone  
Ah-ah, ah-ah, ah-ah, aah-ah  
Ah-ah, ah-ah  
I walk alone  
I walk a  
I walk this empty street  
On the Boulevard of broken dreams  
Where the city sleeps  
And I'm the only one and I walk a  
My shadow's only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
Till then I walk alone...” Camila strummed the guitar for a few more chords with tears streaming down her face, until she ended her song and looked up at the small crowd before her smiling. A roar of claps surrounded her as she slowly bowed and walked into the back room, carrying the stool and her guitar. Slowly she wiped the tears from her eyes and smiled, feeling a little better now that she had let that out. 

An hour later Camila had finished her shift and headed back to her room, half hoping Maya wouldn’t be there, which she wasn’t. Camila sighed and walked over to her bed, looking at it for a moment before collapsing atop it looking up at the ceiling above her. Will this really always be my life? I feel that I can do so much more... Something far more important. Camila sighed and turned over looking at that damn painting again. I wonder what that girl’s problem is, looking at me like I’m a disappointment... I think I need a nap… Camila closed her eyes, silently reminding herself that she would need to find Maya later since she hadn’t seen her in a few days.


	2. Lexa

Just as I thought, we were thoroughly prepared to take on Mt.Weather and instead we are the ones caught off guard. They tried to assassinate Clarke and I! Personally, I could care less. I had to be strong for my people and I knew that I had guards that would watch my every move. Clarke on the other hand, was putting up a cold front, acting as if she was tough, but I know her well enough to know that she is faking. I had to do the same thing for years, so I was accustomed to recognizing it in others. I had been informed by the show down between Clarke and Abby of the Sky People, the supposed Chancellor. Abby may be the leader of her people, but Clarke was in charge; Abby was second to Clarke. Also, even though she had power among her people, Clarke had respect from both her people and mine. My people had faith in her and recognized her as Heda kom Skaikru. Some of my people were confused however, they didn’t know whether to recognize her as the Clarke that killed 300 of my best warriors or Clarke that persisted on peace and saved their peoples Commander. I am currently in my tent, sitting on my wood and antler inlay chair. I heard some commotion outside and my guard called into my tent. “Heda, Klok kom Skaikru, demands your audience”

“Sha” I replied in my native tongue. Just as the last sound of the word came from my mouth Clarke barged in, leaving the tent flap suspended in the air from the gust of her wind. 

“Lexa." Apparently she was the only person allowed to call me by my name and not commander. Others would not have tolerated this lack of respect, but I let it slide, since it was part of her culture. “How is your arm”

“It’s fine” I replied coldly. She seemed a bit taken back by my coldness, but recovered quickly. 

“Okay, well you probably know this, but the people of Mt. Weather are trying to assassinate us. They see us as the leaders, leading them to want to hunt us down, and kill us. They want to cause commotion between our people”.

“Yes Clarke, I am aware, and I do not dwell on it. My guards are here to protect me and I have faith in them to do their jobs. Mt.Weather is stupid, believing they can kill me. I’m also placing you under my top guards protection since you seem to need it.”

“I do not need it Lexa, I can handle myself”. She said slightly, fuming over my words.

“Oh, Clarke of the Sky People you think you're so strong when only you bring more problems to me and my people. I’ve already killed two of my best guards for you and now some of my men are dead from when Mt. Weather tried to assassinate you”. 

Clarke was getting angry when personally, I was only trying to help her. I knew her people were not good guards so I was giving her my own. 

“I don’t need your help Lexa, I'm my own leader, and I can handle myself”. 

“If you think you are my equal, you are sadly mistaken”. Clarke, red-faced, came striding toward me. She was in my face but I tried to hold back from pushing her away. 

“Who do you think you are? Why do you think you have the right to tell me what to do? We are both equals, and last time I checked, I saved your life.”

“Yes and I remember you clearly saying you needed me”. 

“Mockery is not the product of a strong mind Lexa”. She said with an emphasis on my name. “When did you become so cold? Would Costia like you right now if she saw you like this?”

“You know nothing about COSTIA!” I shouted back at her raising my voice. She retracted slightly.

“You’re right, I don’t. I’m sorry, but I would like to.” Now it was my turn to be startled. Nobody ever wanted to know about my personal life. My life not the life of Heda.

“I can’t okay? It is not in me.”

“What's not in you, humanity?” She said walking towards me, pinning me to a wall, causing there to be no room between us. Heat flushed through me.

“I am human Clarke, I just understand the sacrifices necessary to win a war.”

“Yes, killing hundreds of people with no hint of emotion is very humane.”

“I am a good leader Clarke. I overlooked the pain of what the Ice Nation did to me, so as I might add them to the alliance of the 12 tribes. You killed 300 of my warriors, and yet I make peace with you. You must realize that the small moments are not what makes a war, it is the bigger decisions that do. You must realize Clarke, in order for me to ever consider you my equal.” She seemed satisfied with my answer. 

“And I, Lexa, want to teach you that compassion can also be learnt when leading.”

“Compassion will cause death. It is better not to regret anything that you do.”

“Lexa let down your walls, show me your true self. It's just you and me here, and no one else. I’m not going to judge you, I would only like to get to know you." 

“No I can’t. Not for anyone, it is weakness.. I.. I.. I can’t. It is not in me.” Her eyes filled with pain, as if she was trying to figure out how to help me, just through her look. I felt myself slipping, how could one women, and of all people, a Sky Person, do this to me? She didn’t understand that I was so trapped in myself that I no longer could express myself through words, but maybe there was another way... I looked at her and I felt it, even in myself, that I showed my vulnerability. In that one moment, I showed a new emotion to her. That’s when it clicked for her. She saw a different side of me and she knew there was more of me that existed. 

She leaned closer to me placing her forehead on mine. We were staring into each others eyes, looking into each other souls. Hers conveyed how she had become strong and brave because she needed to be. Mine probably showed my vulnerability and all the destruction I had seen throughout my life. 

“You make me weak Clarke,” I said softly almost in a whisper.

“Well you make me strong Lexa.”

“This is wrong.”

“I know… But in times like this we may never get another chance.”

“I can’t, I refuse to ever feel like this again. I will not lose someone like I had lost Costia.”

“Yes, I know but we both know that I can hold my own” She was right, she could. She knew techniques that my people did not, like wielding a gun that she used to fight off the gorilla.

“Clarke you may be able to fight but you must learn how to use my people’s weapons. Guns run out of ammunition, swords do not”. She laughed lightly, and scoffed at my words.

She looked at my lips if she wanted me. No I couldn’t do this again. She leaned forward. But realization hit me and I pushed her away. She stumbled a bit but caught herself halfway through the room. 

“I can’t Clarke, not for anyone.” 

“Maybe you felt emotion once Lexa. I can make you feel it again”.

“I’m already strong Clarke, I always was, and definitely before you showed up”. She didn’t look defeated, she was learning. She held her head strong not letting any emotion pass through her. Maybe I was wrong, maybe she was strong, and maybe she was my equal. She knew what to do when the situation called for it. I felt a strong need to make it up to her somehow. 

“Clarke stay, here tonight, we have much to discuss”. It was my way of telling her that I needed her in my own way.

“No”, she refused and begun to turn. Now it was my time to be hurt and the emotion was easily readable on my face. I strode across as fast as I could, desperate to get to her. I grabbed her gently and spun her around. Her face was full of confusion, before I pulled her in for a searing kiss filled with my pain and confusing emotions.


	3. Clarke

Her lips crashed onto mine and I froze. They were so soft… So soft… Clarke slowly kissed back, letting herself happily fall. So beautiful… Clarke smiled and moved to put her fingers in Lexa’s braided hair, but was pushed away, causing her to stumble back. Clarke opened her eyes in shock only to watch Lexa run away from the tent. Clarke stood there a moment, confused and hurt. Afraid that if she were to move her world would shatter apart into a million pieces. What am I doing? I need to follow her! Clarke ripped herself out of her momentary statue like state and began to run, run like she had never run before. She ripped back the flap and searched frantically, looking for a streak of… There to the right of the camp a black flash ran into the trees. It must be her. Clarke sprinted after her, ignoring all the grounders in the camp that turned in fear as she ran by. She could hear their shouts, trying to call her back and find out what was wrong but she wouldn’t stop, not till she found Lexa.

Clarke ran and ran, trying to catch up to the black figure in front of her but she always seemed just out of reach. They ran for at least 10 minutes straight, at a full on sprint, until Clarke completely lost sight of Lexa and she slowed down. Cautiously Clarke inched forward, tired from the long run and worried of scaring Lexa if she made too much noise. Slowly Clarke made it around a outcropping of tall bushes until she heard water falling. Clarke pulled out her sword unsure of what she may find, and walked toward the sound. 

Finally, Clarke found herself in a clearing. There was a waterfall that tumbled over a ridge, into a small pool below. It was surrounded by wildflowers of all colors. Bushes were around it with blue, red, black and purple berries, each looking more delicious than the first. The light that fell into the clearing was shockingly beautiful and it caused Clarke to pause and just look at this miraculous place for a moment. 

“You walk as loud as a rhino.” Lexa looked up from her seated spot next to the lake, to look at the shocked Clarke.

This brought Clarke back to earth. “What are you doing Lexa? What the hell was that back there? Do you hate me or something?!? You can’t not tell me!” Clarke started off talking evenly, but the more she spoke the louder her voice became until she yelled the last world at the girl sitting 10 feet from her.

Lexa stood in an instant and stalked up to Clarke with pure fury on her face. “Never, EVER, speak to me like that again you stupid ignorant skaikru.” By now Lexa was half a foot away from Clarke’s face, glaring daggers at her. Clarke’s face turned bright red from anger and before she could think a loud crack went around the clearing. Lexa’s hand instantly went to her cheek where it was turning red rapidly from the impact of Clarke’s hand. Lexa looked into Clarke’s eyes with tears streaming down her face. Lexa turned and began to walk away, feeling broken. “You are too much like Costia… To…” Lexa’s sentence was stopped when a pair of warm arms encircled her waist, bringing her body into Clarkes. Lexa tried to fight out of the arms, but she was weak from the pain she felt and couldn’t get Clarke’s arms to release her. Slowly Lexa gave up until Clarke had them sitting on the floor with Clarke’s arms gently holding Lexa closer to her as Lexa sat between her legs, her head on Clarke’s shoulder. Clarke slowly patted Lexa’s back, trying to calm her as Clarke stared at the waterfall, the pieces falling into place. She was afraid. I’m so much like Costia… She doesn’t want to lose me… She doesn’t want to get hurt again…She would blame herself….

Clarke sighed and held Lexa for another 5 minutes until Lexa had calmed down enough for Clarke to let go. Lexa slowly looked up into Clarkes bright blue eyes and blinked, looking for Clarke to hurt her. If Clarke were Indra right now, Lexa would be punished for showing such weakness. However, Clarke just smiled lovingly down at her, relieved that Lexa was better. “You okay?” Lexa nodded and sighed, wiping her eyes, smearing her black paint all over her face, causing Clarke to laugh. “Hey you want to take a swim?” Clarke asked, nodding in the direction of the pool. Lexa smiled, seemingly back to herself and stood. Lexa began ripping off her jacket and looked over at Clarke. “Who ever gets in first wins!” 

Clarke jumped up and began stripping off her clothes running toward the pool screaming, “No fair you had a head start!”

Lexa reached the water first, clad only in a simple black bra and matching boy shorts. She did a cannonball into the water smiling happily. Clarke ran up to the water about to jump in after her when her mind gave her an idea. Clarke smiled and turned, going over to the ridge and climbing up, finding foothold in the loose dirt. It took a few minutes because she kept slipping, but she got to the top and walked over to the river, where the waterfall tumbled below. 

“Clarke! What are you doing?” Clarke looked down at Lexa in the pool before her. Clarke laughed and took a few steps back. She then paused and a wide smile went across her face, a glint of mischief in her eyes. She ran as fast as she could and jumped on the edge of the ridge, bringing her legs in close to her chest, laughing happily, her hair trailing behind her. She hit the water, spewing the liquid in all directions. Lexa looked up in shock, thoroughly soaked now. “Thats it Clarke! You are so done!” Lexa swam toward the middle of the pool, waiting for Clarke’s head to resurface, so that Lexa could murder her. Lexa waited… and waited…. Lexa began to panic… “Clarke?.... Clarke!” Lexa dived under the water, desperately searching for the blonde, but the water was murky and it was hard to see. Lexa’s lungs burned and she resurfaced screaming the blonde’s name, gasping for air. Lexa’s veins turned to ice and her heart was pounding painfully in her chest. This can’t happen. Not again… Not after Costia… Lexa dived again and swam deeper, surprised by how deep this pool was. I have to find her…. Must…. Skin… Arm! Lexa grabbed for the arm that was attached to Clarke and pulled on it until she found Clarke’s waist and wrapped her arm around it, pulling her toward the surface. They resurfaced with a loud gasp from Lexa. Lexa looked over at Clarke feeling her heart burst. She’s not breathing. Lexa struggled, dragging Clarke’s dead weight body to the mini beach. She laid Clarke down as gently as she could and moved her head gently to try and check for a pulse. Nothing… shit. Lexa placed her hands on Clarke’s chest and began pushing, trying to get her to breathe. Lexa had learned CPR at a young age so she knew what to do. Its just CPR and she needs to live… I can’t lose her…. Lexa leaned down and put her mouth over Clarke’s breathing air into her body. Lexa did this 2 more times until Clarke suddenly sat bolt upright coughing up the murky water. She threw up until she had nothing left in her stomach, with Lexa rubbing her back and holding her hair off her face. After a minute of this Clarke collapsed and curled her body into a tight ball, tears pouring down her face. Lexa noticed and pulled the blonde into her lap, trying to give her her warmth. 

“I… I… No…. swimming…. no…” Clarke whispered shaking uncontrollably but Lexa placed her finger over her lips whispering “Don’t speak.” Clarke nodded and placed her head gently on Lexa’s chest, becoming comfortable and warm. Maybe even safe… They sat their content with each other while Lexa gently stroked Clarke’s hair, still in shock herself. “Thank you.” Clarke randomly whispered looking up at Lexa with wide, scared blue eyes. “You saved my life.”

Lexa smiled. “I’m just glad your okay.” Lexa moved her hand to cup Clarke’s cheek gently, which Clarke leaned into closing her eyes for a moment. “I don’t know what I would have done without you.” Clarke looked up into Lexa’s eyes, searching for something she was scared wasn’t there. 

Clarke breathed in deeply, “You make me happy Lexa.” Lexa blinked back the tears in her eyes and smiled, not sure how not to show her emotions. Clarke smiled and closed her eyes, feeling a sudden wave of bravery and moved her head the remaining inch, pressing her lips against Lexa’s. She moved her hands into Lexa’s braided hair, pulling slightly, causing a moan to escape Lexa’s lips. Lexa smiled and gently pushed Clarke onto the soft grass, straddling her barely clad hips. Bare legs met, writhing together as Lexa’s tongue entered Clarke’s mouth. 

Suddenly a loud snap went off to the distant right. Lexa immediately rolled off of Clarke and grabbed her sword which has been laying a foot away. Lexa got into a fighting stance with Clarke behind her, because her weapons were too far away. Out of the woods walked Lauren, Lexa’s second. “Lexa?” Lauren asked, lowering her sword and looking between Lexa and Clarke confused. “Um… Sorry to interrupt you two…. but we need you back at camp. Indra said she needed to speak to you immediately….” Lauren blushed and didn’t know where to look as she spoke. “I’ll just um… see you back at camp.” Lauren turned on her heel and walked awkwardly and stiffly away, trying to get away as fast as possible. What were those two doing?... You know what…. I do not want to know.

**Author's Note:**

> The co-write Rundmc1026 and I love the Camren/Clexa ship, and felt that there needed to be a multi-ship story. So... this is it. I hope you all enjoy! :)


End file.
